One Thousand Minus Seven
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: *Anime Spoilers* (Seven hundred and ninety-seven...) His mind was empty. Those numbers, those damned cursed numbers, were the only thing left...not including the pain, of course...but that was a given...the pain was always there... The only way out of this place was in a body bag. (Rated T for safety. One shot.)


**Hello everyone :)**

**This is my first Tokyo Ghoul story, but I plan to write more. It's more of a drabble than anything... It takes place around the time of the final episode of Season 1.**

**Rated T for safety. Mild swearing, blood, mentions of torture and stuff... I'm sure you know what I mean. :)**

**One more thing: I do not own the fanart that I used as the cover.**

**I hope you enjoy. Reviews and criticism are welcomed.**

* * *

_**One Thousand Minus Seven**_

* * *

He was a thing of conflict: neither good nor evil. He was part of both worlds...but he belonged to neither. Part of him was kind and quiet, while the other was insane and a complete monster. His heart is heavy with pain and regret... He's going to have to leave everything he knows behind...

Being human was out of the question... He needed flesh...he needed blood... But if he accepted the other side of himself, the thing of darkness and insanity, he wouldn't be able to control himself... He would become a mindless killer and cannibal, driven by bloodlust and hunger. He was broken apart, all right, and there was no way to fix him now...

_Seven hundred and ninety-seven... (What's one thousand minus seven?)_

He had to make a choice...which world to try to survive in? (Or attempt to die in...) Would he fake sanity to blend in with the humans, the people he used to share a bond with? Or would he give himself up, embrace the darkness, and become the very thing he used to fear? One eye open...one eye closed. One eye bright and mortal, the other dark and otherworldly. He would show one or the other, whether it be covered by mask or patch was his choice alone.

Blood was his drink..and flesh was his fuel. This wasn't by choice, nor was it something he could avoid. He was a monster...a beast of the shadows. A traitor, an awful friend, a coward. He was a damned fool. He'd been hurt more times than he could count...and the pain had been beyond measure... From white to black...black to white... (Who even was he anymore?)

_Seven hundred and ninety... (What's one thousand minus seven?)_

His mind was empty. Those numbers, those damned cursed numbers, were the only thing left...not including the pain, of course...but that was a given...the pain was always there... Yet he was numb: he didn't even feel half the pain anymore...but the pain he did feel was bad enough to make him beg for death... (It's all your fault...) If only there was a way he could tear himself apart... If only there was a way to end the pain...

_Seven hundred and eighty-three... (What's one thousand minus seven?)_

The purple devil was there too, her dark eyes studying him from behind her glasses... Her slender, ghostly fingers caressed his cheek in a haunting manner...but he didn't even feel it... It'd been way too long since he'd felt a friendly touch... Blade...tool...centipede...pain...

_Seven hundred and seventy-six... (What's one thousand minus seven?)_

She taunted him again, her poison words sending a chill down his spine... Mockery was thick in her voice, announcing his weakness. But there was no need...he already knew. He was a weak coward, and nothing more. (Could he become something better?)

No. That was impossible. The only way out of this place was in a body bag. His friends said they would help him, rescue him, but what comfort was that? He didn't deserve to be rescued...after everything he's done... If there was a way out, he would have to make it out himself. Not that it mattered, since there was no escaping the pain...

_Seven hundred and fifty-nine... (What's one thousand minus seven?)_

Then she was back again, that part of him he tried to forget. Why didn't she just leave him alone? Why doesn't she just dissappear? She whispers in his ear a response, telling him that she had to stay... (I will stay with you forever...there is no escaping me...)

_Seven hundred and fifty-two... (What's one thousand minus seven?)_

He pushes her away again, hiding her from view... He had to get conceal her...or did he?

_Seven hundred and forty-five... (What's one thousand minus seven?)_

Blood. Dark. Pain. Screams. Black. Blade. Red. Liquid. Laugh. Weak. Shadow. More Pain... Death.

_Seven hundred and thirty-eight... (What's one thousand minus seven?)_

No. (The answer is zero.) It's all over now... (White to black... Black to white...) There's no way...there's no way this is going to happen... (It's my turn...) Strength...find strength... (I will eat _you._) He will surpass the purple devil, the masked torture in the shadows. (I _can_ escape.) He will surpass...himself. (I _will_ get stronger...) Only one of them is going to leave this place alive...

(Goodbye. But, before you go, I have one question for you...)

_What's one thousand minus seven?_

* * *

**I feel like I messed up the ending...it was super rushed... If anyone has any hints, that'd be really helpful.**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out.**


End file.
